1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clasp such as a button for clothes or buckle for belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
While various types of clasp have already been developed and available, it has not always easily to fasten or unfasten these conventional types of clasp.
Problem to be Solved by the Invention
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a clasp such as a button for clothes or a buckle for belt improved so that the clasp can be easily fastened or unfastened. Another object of the invention is to provide such clasp particularly improved so that the clasp can be reliably fastened.
Measure to Solve the Problem
The object set forth above is achieved, according to the present invention, by a clasp comprising a pair of swingable arms, basic bodies connected to front ends of the respective arms and magnets mounted on the respective basic bodies so that the pair of basic bodies may be detachably coupled to each other under mutual attraction of these magnets.
The basic bodies are formed with at least one set of protruberances and notches opposed to each other, respectively, adapted to come in engagement as the front ends of the swingable arms get near to each other so that the pair of basic bodies once having been coupled together under the mutual attraction of the magnets can neither relatively shift in horizontal direction nor swing away from each other. According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, two sets of protruberances and notches adapted to come in engagement, respectively, are provided on peripheral edges of the basic bodies so as to be oriented orthogonally to longitudinal direction of the arms.
An assembly of the paired basic bodies and the arms present a curved shape as the basic bodies are coupled to each other and the basic bodies connected to the front ends of the arms lie at a level above pivot pins adapted to support the arms in a swingable fashion. According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the assembly of the paired basic bodies and the arms present a circular arc-like shape as the interlocking element are coupled.
Of the pair of basic bodies coupled to each other in vertical direction, the front ends of the swingable arms are moved downward as the upper interlocking element is depressed downward so that the protruberances and the notches may be disengaged from each other.
According to still another preferred embodiment of the invention, one of the basic bodies connected to the front ends of the arms is formed on its front peripheral edge with a cutout so that the end of the one arm may come in engagement with the cutout of the interlocking element connected to the front end of the other arm and thereby the pair of basic bodies coupled to each other are position-determined with respect to the arms.
From the state in which the front end of the one arm is in engagement with the cutout of the interlocking element connected to the front end of the other arm and the paired basic bodies are coupled to each other, the front end of the one arm is progressively disengaged from the cutout without affecting the positions at which the respective basic bodies are connected to the associated arms.
According to further another preferred embodiment of the invention, of the paired basic bodies coupled to each other in vertical direction, the upper interlocking element has its top surface being flat or gently curved.
The clasp further includes a pair of anchoring means each comprising a ring-like frame surrounding an opening and the arms are pivotally mounted on these anchoring means.
According to still further another preferred embodiment of the invention, the pair of arms are length-dimensioned to be different from each other.